bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
The Guitarist Amplification
The Guitarist Amplification is the seventh episode of the third season of the CBS sitcom The Big Bang Theory. Summary Leonard and Penny have a fight when she asks a former boyfriend and musician that he can sleep over on her couch while he's in California. Sheldon gets upset when they fight and Leonard and Penny treat him like their child. Extended Plot An argument between Leonard and Penny proves "inconvenient" to Sheldon. We learn that Sheldon's parents argued a lot when he was growing up, and he doesn't like to hear people arguing at all. As it turns out, Penny had invited a former lover, who happened to be a male guitarist, to stay at her place without talking to Leonard beforehand, which Leonard was quite upset about. Everyone else has arguments as well: Raj and Howard, Raj and his parents, and Howard and his mother. Sheldon even goes to the Cheesecake Factory by himself to try to talk Penny into apologizing to Leonard so he can get on with his life. As a result, Sheldon runs away. He tries to find shelter at Raj's apartment and Howard's house, but as they are both arguing with their parents, he ends up in the comic book store. In the end, Leonard and Penny get Sheldon to come home again by buying him a robot and a comic book treating him like they are his parents. Penny's friend is then seen sleeping on the couch in Leonard's and Sheldon's apartment, prompting Sheldon to say "I should have asked for much more than a comic book and a robot." Title reference Penny's visiting friend's occupation as a professional guitar player. Trivia *Sheldon talks about "blaring a Feynman lecture." Richard Feynman has also been mentioned in The Peanut Reaction, The Zazzy Substitution, The Vacation Solution, and The Werewolf Transformation. *Sheldon makes a snow cone without The Original Snoopy Sno-Cone Machine seen later in The Irish Pub Formulation. *Penny whistles for Sheldon when he disappears from the apartment, with Leonard proclaiming he is not a lost dog. Similarly, in The 21-Second Excitation, Raj whistles to summon a missing Sheldon from an unattended projection booth at a theater, to which Howard remarks, "we're looking for Sheldon, not Marmaduke." Quotes :(The Guys are in the comic book store while Howard and Raj are starting to argue to Leonard about who was to blame in Leonard's and Penny's argument about Justin.) :Raj (To Leonard): It's like my girl Beyonce says: "If you like it, then you should've put a ring on it." :(Leonard looks confused) :Howard: Oh, come on, at the very least when she found out Leonard was upset about it, she should've backed off. :Raj: You mean like when a guy is upset because his friend agreed to go to cooking class with him and then doesn't show up because he was doing a juice fast with his mother? :Howard: I didn't know you were upset about that. :Raj: Really? Did you miss all the subtle syndicators like me saying, "Howard, I am upset!"? :(Sheldon notices them fighting.) :Howard: OKAY! Sorry! :Raj: Maybe it must mean something different in this country, but back in India, it means you are upset with a guy named Howard! :Howard: OKAY! I SAID UM... SORRY! :Raj: Sorry doesn't make it up to the fact that I had to make Chicken and Rice with this vegan guy, You know what vegan chicken with rice is? RICE! :Howard: NAH, WELL DID YOU THINK I WAS HAVING FUN SITTING AROUND ALL NIGHT LISTENING TO MY MOTHER SAYING TO ME (imitating Mrs. Wolowitz) "HAVE YOU EVER PEED SO MUCH IN YO LIFE?!"?! :(Sheldon is getting upset and stressed by Howard and Raj's fight.) :Raj: OH..., MY... GOD, YOU ARE SUCH A MAMA'S GUY! :Howard: HEY! DON'T BRING MY MOTHER INTO THIS! :Raj: YOU BROUGHT YOUR MOTHER INTO THIS! :(Sheldon finally loses his temper at them.) :Sheldon: STOP IT, BOTH OF YOU! All this fighting, I might as well be back with my parents! :(imitating mother) Damn it George; I told you if you didn't quit drinking, I'd leave you! :(imitating father) Well I guess that makes you a liar 'cause I'm drunk as hell and you're still here! :(imitating mother) Stop yelling! You're making Sheldon cry! :(imitating father) I'll tell you what's making Sheldon cry, that I let you name him Sheldon! :(Sheldon storms out of the store and everyone is dazzled.) :Howard: Well what got him so upset? :Raj: Oh sure, you can tell when Sheldon's upset. :(Sheldon has run away from Leonard and Penny and has gone to Howard's place. He is about to knock, but notices the doorbell and pushes it.) :Mrs Wolowitz: HOWARD, ANSWER THE DOOR! I'M BUSY! :Howard: I'M BUSY TOO! YOU ANSWER IT! :Mrs Wolowitz: I CAN'T, I'M ON THE TOILET! :Howard: FOR GOD'S SAKES, I DON'T HAVE TO HEAR THAT! CAN'T YOU JUST SAY "I'M BUSY"?! :Mrs Wolowitz: I SAID I'M BUSY BUT THAT WASN'T GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU! :(Sheldon starts to get upset and leaves.')'' :'''Howard: YOU KNOW WHAT, I HOPE IT'S ONE OF THOSE HOME INVASION DEALS AND THEY SHOOT ME IN THE HEAD! :Mrs Wolowitz: WELL, IF IT'S A HOME INVADER, DON'T TELL THEM I'M ON THE TOILET! :(When Howard opens the door, he finds no one there and had realized he had been ding dong ditched.) :Howard: THERE'S NO ONE THERE, YOU'RE HEARING THINGS, CRAZY OL' LADY! Category:The Big Bang Theory episodes Category:Season 3